Lonely Nights
by Tinki-chan
Summary: This is a songfic about Relena's reflection on Heero after his *departure*. Warning: angst and attempt of suicide


A/N: DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! It's been so long since I last posted fanfics, though the others all sucked majorly....... Welp, I hope you'd like this one, though a little bit on the angsty side...... OH!! And the song is by a Chinese singer..... a very nice song if you knew the melody. ^_~ Disclaimer: ' I OWN EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH GUNDAM WING!!!!!' *screamed in her sleep and suddenly woke up to her own loudness...* Awwww, shoot. It's only my wishful thinking.... I don't own ANY of them.... well I would if I was old enough and was part of the animation team....... T_____T;;  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Lonely Nights The singers keep saying love can break a heart in two  
  
Well you took all the sad songs  
  
Made every word come true  
  
Relena Peacecraft, queen of the world nation now vice foreign minister, looked out of her window and sighed. She is dressed in nothing but her pajamas covered by a robe with her hair out of its usual braids and are just hanging down her shoulders. She wore a weary expression as she thought about the one that stole her heart, the professional assassin who had left years ago after the Mariemeia incident. Of course she still hear from him after the eve war, but eventually he had returned to her and became the man of her life. He had offered himself as a security guard and Relena gladly accepted. But as one of the most important person in the world, her life is also threatened by many criminals. It was one of those anonymous days when a murder attempt was made. Though weapons are not allowed, there are those who still hold on to guns and such armaments. It was a fight to remember for both a young girl's heart and the life of a hero.  
  
Now I, will always have your memories  
  
And those memories so sweet  
  
But they'll never take the place of holding you  
  
Heero Yuy, the one once known as the 'perfect soldier' has died taking down the villain who may harm his love. He had saved the one he loved and contentedly went to his slumber knowing she will be safe. Relena, now on her knees, trembling with sorrow as the memories resurface. She had thought that she had moved on, though not forgetting his place in her heart, she still can't let it go. She missed his touch, his embrace and how they had shared their love together, oh how she longed to go back to those days.  
  
I'm lonely as the night is long  
  
My heart is broken as my love is strong  
  
My arms are as empty as you are gone  
  
And I'm lonely lonely  
  
Lonely as the night is long  
  
Picking herself off the floor, she trudged ever so slowly to the bathroom where she can clean herself up. She felt so lonely, so hollow, so empty. As she entered the bathroom, she stared at her reflection displayed before her. Memories she shared with Heero suddenly came to life and danced upon the fragile surface. She giggled at the comical memories, angered at the troubles in the past and eventually broke down and collapsed, weeping for her lost love. 'Love is not forever', she had told herself numerous times before, 'move on with your life'. Although she desperately tried to console herself, the blonde girl still weeps to her heart's content. Oh how she longed to be in his arms again. His death had made her heart cold and filled with unbearable pain. She wanted to end it all, she is just so tired. Uncertained, she took out a small knife stored in the drawer.  
  
Caught myself talking to myself again last night  
  
We laughed and talked about you  
  
Until the morning light  
  
I cried  
  
Oh how I need you here with me  
  
And how empty life can be  
  
'Cause nothing matters  
  
Without your arms to hold me tight  
  
She held the little pocket knife near her wrist, uncertainty expressed freely on her face. Suddenly, she drops the knife, moisture renewed in her eyes as she remembers her duty as vice foreign minister, she held the hopes of people and the promise of peace. She cannot do it, though she is tired of living, wallowing in the depths of despair over her loved one, she cannot let the people she came to love so much down. Then, at last, Heero's last words provoked her will to commit suicide. ' Let not your grief over me take over your responsibilities and your duties. Go on with your life knowing that I will forever look down upon you from the heaven so great. Sleep peacefully at night knowing that I will be there in your heart and know that I... I love you.' Relena wiped her tears, she will be strong. For Heero, for her first and last love. She got up from her spot and cleansed her face with cold tap water, and got ready to leave. She is now ready to leave the memories behind, though Heero will remain forever in her heart. Determined to be strong for the future to come. She walked out of the washroom, ready to start a new life, she promised herself and to Heero that she will not weep nor cry no more....  
  
Lonely as the night is long  
  
My heart is broken as my love is strong  
  
My arms are as empty as you are gone  
  
And I'm lonely lonely  
  
Lonely as the night is long  
  
  
  
  
  
...even though the nights will be just as lonely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: funny, I'm usually a crazy person who runs around claiming that she's on drugs (but I'm not!!! REALLY!!!) but every time I write fanfics they always turns out sappy or angsty.......probably because I'm crazy AND suicidal..... hmmmm...... well anyways..... R & R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I need them, I have low self esteem..... T____T 


End file.
